The present disclosure generally relates to adaptive visual images from electronic displays, and specifically to minimizing the birefringent dispersion of birefringent optical components.
A near-eye display (NED), augmented reality (AR) headsets, and virtual reality (VR) headsets can be used to simulate virtual, augmented, and mixed reality environments. For example, stereoscopic images can be displayed on an electronic display inside the headset to simulate the illusion of depth. Head tracking sensors can be used to estimate what portion of the virtual environment is being viewed by the user. Such a simulation, however, can cause visual fatigue and nausea resulting from an inability of existing headsets to correctly render or otherwise compensate for vergence and accommodation conflicts.
To create a comfortable viewing experience, the virtual image generated by the headset needs to be generated at the right distance from the eye. One or more optical components such as liquid crystal cells may be used to achieve this. However, conventional liquid crystal displays are birefringent.